


Inkdemonth prompt number 29th of may- despair

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Married Life, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Despair comes in many forms. Sometimes it just happens, it can creep up at anytime. Like when a cartoon studio falls bankrupt, you are passed out from your role, or nuclear fallout happens and wipes out everyone else you know and love.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 2





	Inkdemonth prompt number 29th of may- despair

Jennifer Drew-Lawrence looked at the headline showing the Sino-American War's latest skirmish and the warning about Chinese nukes,before putting down the New York times and running to the studio in her plain brown loafers, blue dress made from curtains and an orange pillbox hat. tonight, she would have to head into the Manhattan vault before the bombs hit New York. The other staff who hadn't fled to the east coast were also there, while Susie Campbell the conductor and Sammy Lawrence the voice actor for Allister Angel glaring at each other in the hallway. 

"Oh,it's you hunny Drew. This witch claimed that Helen was in another vault." "Well of course she's going to be in a different vault Sammy, she moved to Pasadena! Guess the darling cartoon songs'll have to be put on hold again." Susie sighed as she went to fetch the song records as the Vault tech guy checked everybody in sillyvision who wasn't already in prison over. 

Apparently there were rumours that the infamous Joey Drew had built an ink machine somewhere in the old Sillyvision,before Vault-tech had already built the vault. But already the studio was falling apart in infighting as the carnival game workers,studio workers who weren't over at the East coat or moved there to be safe from the bombs,much to her own dismay at the sheer use of Hanlon's law currently going on. 

No,that would be unacceptable. She had dealt with sexism,relationship difficulties and now all the ink machine business. Jennifer would not let their relationship crumble that fast. "Sam, we can't just keep fighting while all this China and communism rumours all running around. If Helen is in a different vault,then fine. but just because of Allister's role you've feuded with everyone else. Either you focus on right now, or we both stew on the past and fail to survive." 

You see, Mrs Drew-Lawrence and her husband were liberal and nearly arrested in a few times for protesting. She had an affair with Susie Campbell at the last minute due to being drunk and really hoped the anti-deviancy laws wouldn't come into play if she and Susie did get arrested for cheating and homosexuality. But now Sammy had shut up while thinking of something else, it was a shame that Jack Fain the lyricist had been arrested for protesting in the food riots along with Wally Franks.

As the bombs fell, Jennifer looked at her blobby ink demon Bendy,before taking the plunge into the ink as she sobbed while seeing Sammy and Susie writhe in pain due to faulty ink and the knowledge that. "Better to be a cartoon then deal with all of this pain that we humans caused with the war. I'll be with you my loves." But of course something went wrong just as Gaskette the taxi stared at the bomb's mushroom cloud and yelled. "Nah, the real world's a mess! I'm not going to do what that machine wants. Nightmare gang, back to the Cartoon world!" 

The other three members of the nightmare run gang all hurried back to the cartoon world as the monochrome cartoon portal nearly shattered to pieces. But even then, half the people in the vault got turned into ghouls,while the others became Searchers and Lost Ones. Jennifer,Sammy and Susie still remembered the time before the bombs had fallen,but they eventually fell into despair like the others in the vault. 

Two centuries passed along with ten years, as the inky trapped failed cartoons and ghouls were all planning on fighting in the studio for their freedom from the New York Manhattan vault. Meanwhile the Sole survivor looked at Rosemary Stein and Audrey,while Helen the inked angel sighed. "Okay Jennifer. Been a long time coming, too long. Now let's see what you wanted me to see in the Sillyvision place and caused me to turn into a cartoon."


End file.
